


Snowball

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD





	Snowball

**Title:** Snowball  
 **Author:**  [](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gwendolynd**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/)    
 **Genre:** Gen  
Pairing/Characters **:** Sam, Dean, Cas  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:**   208 ****  
Disclaimer : I own nothing.

[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)     Prompt: Shudder

~~~~~~~~  


 

_ TWACK! _

Cas stared down at his coat where a ball of snow was crumbling to the ground from the impact, then back up to Dean who was standing behind a tree in the distance. Glancing behind him, Sam was hanging onto another tree, one hand covering his mouth where laughter was threatening to burst free.  “I see I’ve interrupted.”

 “That’s what happens when you pop in unannounced!” Dean stated, doing his best to keep a straight face—which for the record, he wasn’t doing a great job—as he emerged from behind the tree towards Cas. 

“Did the snow anger you?” 

Sam rolled his eyes, joining Dean in front of Cas where he was bending over to scoop more snow into his hands. “Cas, we’re just letting loose some steam, having some fun.”

“Fun.”

Dean laughed, tossing another ball of snow at Sam. “Yeah, fun.”

Cas watched the two throwing snow between them, and he couldn’t figure it out. Perhaps he should participate, and then it would make sense. Glancing up at the tree above where the brothers were currently wrestling, Cas sent a pulse of power that shook the tree and sent all the snow perched on it cascading on top of the two people beneath it. 

 

~~~~~~~~~  


  
[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)   Prompt Table master post [ **HERE.**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)

  
~~~~~~~~


End file.
